Our little boy
by Renova26
Summary: “Momma says I am not allowed to date, but daddy says it’s fine.” NHJ after this conversation in 6x08


**Title:** Our little boy

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, the characters and One Tree Hill moments belong to Mark Schwann and him only!

_When I was watching all the recaps of the Naley moments in this season, I couldn't help but laugh at Jamie's comment about dating in 6x08.__I sometimes wish that they pay more special attention to those moments on the show. But I won't complain seeing as we now got more Naley scenes than in season 5. Anyway, this is my second one-shot based on the lovely Scott family. _

* * *

Haley James Scott was worried. When her husband first told her that he would play slamball, she had thought that it sounded physical. Now she knew for sure. Nathan had played his first game and the entire evening her heart had clenched. Everytime he fell or got punched, she had prayed that he wouldn't end up in a wheelchair again.

But that wasn't the only reason she felt worried. Her son had surprised her during the game with his statement about dating.

"_Momma says I am not allowed to date, but daddy says it's fine."_

"_What??"_

"_That's what he said."_

After hearing that, she had immediately assured him that he shouldn't listen to his daddy. His daddy agreed with his momma on the matter and he certainly hadn't meant it like that. At least that's what she hoped or she would have to have a talk with her husband! She had gone back to concentrating back on the game, forgetting their conversation.

But now sitting in her own house, with her son sleeping soundly in his room and her husband upstairs showering, the conversation was brought back up in her mind. She didn't want to think about her son dating because then she would have to face the fact that he was growing up so fast. It seemed only yesterday that he was just a baby.

Overwhelmed by a sudden nostalgia for the past, she took her photo albums out of the closet. Ever since Jamie was born, she loved taking pictures. Each photograph held so many memories and she always enjoyed looking at them.

The first album was filled with pictures of Jamie's first weeks. They was a picture with all of her friends just before Jamie was born and they had taken one afterwards too. She had loved that moment…

_Haley and Nathan couldn't stop looking at their little boy. James Lucas Scott was everything they ever dreamed he would be. He was now a couples of hours old and their friends and family were anxious to meet him._

"_Are you sure you're up for it, Hales? If you are too tired I can always ask them to come back at another moment." _

"_Its' fine, Nate. Besides I really want them to meet our little boy."_

_Haley smiled as her friends came into her room. They had bought a lot of balloons, teddy bears and Brooke had designed "clothes over bro's" baby clothes._

"_Oh Hales, he is beautiful." Lucas said._

"_Tutor Girl, who would have thought that you and Hotshot could create such a little angel?"_

"_How are you guys going to name him?" Peyton asked._

_Nathan and Haley looked at eachother and smiled. Over the past few months, they had had a lot of discussions regarding their son's name. When they finally had chosen one, they couldn't have been more happier with it._

"_Well, Nathan and I decided that we will name our little boy James Lucas Scott."_

_Lucas was too emotional to speak. The situation with his mother had already taken his toll on him and now he also learned that his little nephew would be named after him. He couldn't feel more honoured._

"_Thanks, guys. I feel so honoured that you are going to name him after me." Lucas smiled._

"_It is only normal, Luke. Although we didn't start out on the best terms, I wouldn't have had Haley or my son without you. Besides, I know you will be a great uncle."_

_Nathan knew that he and Lucas were thinking the exact same. When Haley had left him for the tour, he had blamed Lucas for knowing and loving Haley. At the time he had been so hurt and he only tried to ease his guilt by blaming other people. Now he couldn't have been more happier that he and Haley had worked out in the end._

"_Alright, people. Visiting hour is over. The mother needs to rest." A nurse came to say._

"_Gosh, Tutor Girl. They are even stricter here than in prison." _

"_Brooke! We will see you later, Haley." Peyton added._

"_Wait! Can you please take a picture of us all?" Haley asked._

_The nurse smiled. It was nice to see this group of friends so happy. "Sure."_

_They all posed happily in front of the camera. Haley had little Jamie in her arms, as Nathan had Haley in his arms. Brooke, Lucas and Peyton all sat next to her with the broadest smiles. It truly was a happy photograph. _

Haley smiled as she remembered that particular day. Everyone had been so happy to see the newest addition. As she skipped through the pages, she saw pictures of Brooke and Lucas posing proud with their godson, pictures of Nathan and Jamie and pictures of her and Jamie. Each one held their own story.

As she continued, she came across the album that held the pictures that were taken during college. She was especially fond of two particular photographs.

On the first one you could see all three Scott boys sleeping. She had taken that picture when she got home from college. She had found Lucas and Nathan with Jamie in his arms sleeping on the couch. She had been so softened by the view that she couldn't resist the urge to photograph them.

The other one was taken by Lucas. That picture resembled everything her family stood for…

_It was near Christmas and for the first time in years it had snowed in North Carolina. So, Nathan, Jamie and she went outside to help Jamie built his first snowman. At three and a half years old, Jamie loved to play with his parents and he especially enjoyed the white mass. All three of them were wearing winter hats and scarves._

_Nathan had just helped Jamie finishing the snowman, as he felt something wet dripping. He turned around to see his lovely wife with an innocent look on her face and a snowball in one hand, ready to make a shot._

"_Do you see that, Jimmy Jam? Your mommy wants to play. We will show her that Scott boys are stronger than that."_

_He patiently showed his son how to form a snowball and put him on his shoulders. "Come on buddy, aim at your mother.." Jamie threw the ball with all the enthusiasm of a three year old. "More, daddy. I want to win from momma!"_

_As they continued their snow fight, Lucas, curious about the noise, came outside and noticed them play. He laughed because of their happiness and silliness and immediately went to get the camera. Once outside, he photographed Nathan, Haley and Jamie who were laughing uncontrollably because of all the fun they had._

Haley could now still laugh with that photograph. Nathan and she had enjoyed the snow fight as much as Jamie, maybe even more. In the end they had ruined their snowman but it was worth the happiness of their little boy. Her only hope for the future was that would stay as bright and happy as he now was.

"Feeling sentimental, Hales?"

Nathan knew that his wife hadn't heard him coming downstairs. She was so engrossed in the pictures that she didn't even know that he had observed her for several minutes. He wondered what was going.

"Yes and it is all you fault, Nathan Royal Scott. What did you think when you told Jamie that he was allowed to date? He is far too young for that."

Nathan sighed. He knew that his statement would come to bite him back in the ass someday. He just didn't expect it to be so soon. He would have to remind his son that he would have to keep some things secret from his mother.

"Oh Hales. He told you that?"

"Indeed he has. But first tell me how are you feeling? You are not hurt, are you?"

"I am fine."

"Good. That way I won't be upset when I kick your ass."

Now Nathan knew his wife was serious. She always threatened him with physical force or overreacted when she wanted comfort. He was more than willing to give her some consolation.

"Listen, Hales. You don't have to be upset. I told Jamie that he could date…"

"You see? Betrayer!"

"… in the distant future. For now he is still our little boy and you are still the most important woman in his life, just are you are in mine. When he is ready to date, we will give him all our love and support, as we always have done and we always will do. Ok?"

Haley smiled. Although her husband was a man of little words, he used them quite well. With only a few words, he had put her mind more at ease although she still had to set some things clear.

"Ok. But sweetie, next time first discuss those things with me. Otherwise I will seriously have to kick your ass, injuries or no injuries."

"Fine by me, Hales. Although I love the fact that my girl is a bad ass."

Nathan was just about to kiss her as he heard his son scream. He probably had had a nightmare. Those happened very often since the run-in with Carrie. He waited in the living room as Haley got their son. Ever since Jamie was little, whenever he got a nightmare they would look at 'The Lion King'. Although Jamie usually fell asleep somewhere in the middle, it was still a tradition at the Scott household. He would do everything to see his son happy. Just on queue his wife and son appeared.

"Hey Jimmy-Jam. What's wrong?"

Normally Jamie acted more mature than he actually was. Only at these times you could clearly see that he was still a five year old who needed the comfort of his parents. Nathan and Haley were both more than happy to give that to him.

"I had an awful dream about nanny Carrie. She took me away and said that I could never see you or momma again."

"You know it is just a dream, buddy. Nanny Carrie can't hurt you anymore and your momma and I are still here. We are not going anywhere. So why don't you go sit with your mother while I start the movie. Ok?"

As they were watching the movie, Jamie once again fell asleep. While they looked at him, Nathan and Haley knew that he would grow up. Maybe even faster than either one of them would like. But for now, he was still a boy. Their little boy.


End file.
